


Water Me

by Incertitude



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 04:16:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5813770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incertitude/pseuds/Incertitude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi starts to masturbate in Tsukki's room but is caught by Tsukki's big brother Akiteru</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Me

**Author's Note:**

> jfc why do i always love unusual pairings, sorry, i have no excuse for this.

Hours after the actual team practice Yamaguchi completed a private volleyball practice with himself, he was planning to go home but remembered that Tsukishima’s parents left for a short trip in the evening so he instead went to his friends’ house.

Standing outside the house door he got his phone out speedily texting Tsukishima.

_[8:16 PM to Tsukki] Hey, I’m outside your door, please let me in._

_[8:18 PM from Tsukki] I’m not home. My parents decided to take me with them when I got home after practice. Key is in the plant outside, you can hang out in my room if you want._

Yamaguchi sighed disappointedly to himself, he should’ve known that Tsukishima would be kidnapped by his parents the moment he got home, and he was really looking forward to bothering Tsukki.

He went to a nearby plant digging around in the soil before finding a small house key; he quickly opened the door then buried the key again.

Inside the house was so quiet, it wasn’t anything unusual but it did feel different knowing no one was home but him.

In Tsukki’s room he set his bag aside taking in the sight of the organized room, some clothes tossed onto an otherwise untouched bed, “I should’ve showered before coming,” he said in a small voice scared of interrupting the peace that settled.

For a few minutes he just touched the spines of books on Tsukishima’s shelf checking for new titles until those discarded clothes on the bed caught his eye for a second time.

 _Those are the clothes Tsukki wore during practice today_. Images of sweat rolling down Tsukishima’s face and neck flickered through Yamaguchi’s mind.

Carefully Yamaguchi crawled onto the bed, the mattress creaking softly under his weight as he lied down on his side bringing the clothes to his nose. He inhaled the rich scent of Tsukki’s musk; he caught the smell of his deodorant then his natural smell that he knew so well came through.

A soft whine fell from his mouth as he squirmed rubbing his sore thighs together, arousal tugging with need in his stomach, he palmed his half hard cock through his practice shorts as he took another deep inhale. _Tsukki smells so good._

He switched positions getting onto his elbows and knees with Tsukishima’s practice clothes bunched under his face as he hastily he pushed his shorts and briefs down his thighs exposing his ass and cock freely. He needed to be quick, although he wanted to play with his ass, he couldn’t deny that it was a perfect setting—no one was home to bother him, Tsukki and his parents will be back the next day and won’t even know this happened.

He only gave a few tugs on his cock to get it almost fully hard then dove his hand past his balls and between his thighs dragging his fingered between his ass cheeks over his tight little hole.

He huffed into the rumpled clothes as he pulled his arm away to reach over his back instead, he circled his asshole gently before slowly inserting a finger, he whimpered at the small burn of the minor stretch around his second knuckle. Instead of his own unsteady fingers he imagined Tsukishima’s slender pale unforgiving fingers, after a few minutes he managed to get two fingers inside of himself without lube or lotion. His cock stayed hard as he kept inhaling the thick scent that was stained in the clothes, “ _Tsukki, Tsukki_ ,” Yamaguchi moaned with a heavy breath as sweat ran down his thighs from his blood boiling due to his concentration and sexual excitement.

Yamaguchi was so absorbed in seeking pleasure he didn’t even hear a car pull up outside the house, or the sounds of doors closing, or the sounds of footsteps and sighs followed by the person calling out Kei’s name. Yamaguchi only registered when the door to Tsukishima’s room was opened abruptly.

“Kei? I'm—…” the man started then his words caught in his throat.

Yamaguchi’s sweat went cold as he peeked over his shoulder locking eyes with Tsukishima’s older brother.

“T-Tadashi?” Akiteru gaped, his fingers hanging from his tie since he was in the middle of loosening it; he was still wearing his office suit Yamaguchi noted.

Yamaguchi pulled his fingers out, a whine dwindling from his lips as his hole gaped for a few seconds then puckered excitedly as thoughts rushed through the teen’s head, “A-A-Akiteru-k…kun,” he stuttered pressing his thighs together as if that’d do anything to hide himself.

Akiteru’s wide eyes lowered taking in the sight of his little brothers’ friend, Yamaguchi’s pert ass presented with his cute balls snug between toned freckled thighs.

“I-I,” Yamaguchi sat down to keep whatever strand of modesty he had left, “I’m sorry,” tears prickled behind his eyes as he tried to grasp what to do in this situation, “don’t tell Tsukki, _please_.”

Akiteru let out a heavy breath that was trapped in his tight chest although his pants were even tighter.

The teen shivering on the bed lowered his gaze spotting the bulge in the adults’ pants, out of what was happening that was the most surprising to him.

 _Akiteru is hard? Is it because of me?_ Some confidence bubbled in his chest, “do you want to…?” he was too embarrassed to ask the rest so he let his actions speak for him, he lifted his hips up again showing his ass to Kei’s older brother. It was shameful, so shameful yet Yamaguchi felt completely overwhelmed in a new kind of desire.

Akiteru’s cheeks glowed as he took his hand from his tie to put over his mouth, he nodded twice then dropped his brief case soon letting his suit jacket join it on the floor next to a school bag and jacket, “despite Kei’s calm demeanour he is a teenage boy after all,” with two strides he was digging in Tsukishima’s drawers soon pulling out a bottle of lube.

Yamaguchi’s breath grew unsteady when Akiteru came closer, even though Kei was taller than Akiteru he didn’t have a mature air around him like Akiteru, the younger teen flopped onto his butt allowing the older male to yank off his pants and briefs leaving him bare for his eyes from the waist down.

Akiteru purposely knocked away Tsukki’s practice clothes when he spotted them, “you like my brother?”

Yamaguchi nodded immediately, his lips were tight together trying to handle the embarrassment that was trying to consume him.

“Think about me while we do this,” he undid his tie tossing it aside now working quickly on the buttons of his fitted dress shirt, “I’m easily jealous,” he confessed with pink rising on his cheeks.

Somehow that made Yamaguchi feel relieved, he does love Kei but Akiteru does have his own unique charm, he always felt nervous around the older brother, “I-I won’t think of him,” he confirmed as he watched the older male strip.

What was hidden underneath those work clothes was unexpected, Akiteru had defined abs that weren’t too bold however it was enough to show he was in incredible shape.

 _He probably has girls after him._ Yamaguchi began to feel proud that he was going to have sex with him.

All of a sudden while Akiteru was kicking his pants off Yamaguchi flushed all the way to his ears and shoulders, this was going to be his first time having sex, how could he have forgotten that? Being around Akiteru felt natural for a time until the adult was crawling onto the bed with a bottle of lube in his hand, the setting sun from outside adding a certain glow the light in the room couldn’t give.

“Shy?” Akiteru asked the obvious as he sat at the ends of Yamaguchi’s feet, the teen nodded as his knees pressed together, “you don’t need to be, it’s just us,” his voice was soft, comforting.

“Can we turn off the lights?” Yamaguchi took his bottom lip between his teeth.

Without saying anything Akiteru got up swiftly turning the lights off, the glow of the sun and the diming sky spilling into the small room, the bed creakily announcing the adult getting back onto the bed.

“Better?” the older male inquired.

Yamaguchi spared a quick glance, _he’s still hard_. The teen shyly looked through his eyelashes as his legs spread apart, his pretty stiff cock resting over his pelvic area against trimmed pubes, “y-yes…”

Akiteru tensed briefly, blush rising on pale cheeks, “you’re really beautiful,” he scooted closer, his hands taking the sweat damp shirt and pulling it up Yamaguchi’s torso.

The teen leaned forward letting Akiteru pull the tee over his head, the sound of the shirt hitting the floor followed moments later.

“Beautiful?” Yamaguchi took a deep breath feeling his skin burn lovingly.

“Absolutely gorgeous,” Akiteru’s eyes trailed the naked body in front of him, small rolls of his slender stomach as he kept leaning forward to some extent, freckles that were sprinkled over tan skin; he saw a line of freckled on Yama’s pelvic area and traced it quietly.

Yamaguchi shuddered and his cock jumped, “th-that tickled,” his lips pulled into a small smile.

Akiteru reached out cupping the teens’ face bringing him closer, when their lips pressed together it was electrifying, Akiteru pulled away just to kiss him again and he repeated a few more times. Yamaguchi’s softy moaned when the adult gently tugged on his lower lip with his teeth.

A shiver ran through Yamaguchi’s body as Akiteru kissed his collar and down his ribcage, the younger male lied back slowly spreading his legs more confidently.

The blond sat up getting the lube pouring some over his fingers, “okay I’m going to prepare you,” his voice was noticeably more low, his ran his lubed fingers over Yamaguchi’s hole massaging the muscles slowly and once it softened his slipped in one finger.

Yamaguchi made a soft noise grabbing the blanket clenching it as Akiteru slipped another finger inside pushing in deeper; it was strange not using his own fingers yet it felt more amazing than usual. His cock twitched when Akiteru was close to his prostate.

“How many fingers have you gotten inside?” Akiteru’s eyes were on Yamaguchi’s flushed face.

It felt incredibly embarrassing to have so much attention on himself, “t-three,” his hips jumped suddenly when Akiteru slid his fingers out, his body was going to become greedy. When Akiteru pushed inside three fingers it was so incredible, Yamaguchi reached out grasping the back of the mans’ neck pulling him until their lips were sloppily moving together again.

Whines and moans fell muffled in the kiss as Akiteru started thrusting three fingers in and out of Yamaguchi’s asshole, the teens’ hips quivered and occasionally jolted with sweet desire, Yamaguchi thought of the fingers inside of him and how they belonged to Kei’s older brother—it was so reviving.

When Yamaguchi accidentally thrusted up against the olders’ stomach Akiteru had a sharp intake of air, “f-fuck, Tadashi,” he hid his face in the small crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, “you’re so…”

“p-please put it in, Akiteru,” Yamaguchi panted, he ran his fingers through blond hair loving how soft and easily movable it was, every fibre of his body was begging for Akiteru, “I can’t take it anymore.”

Akiteru took his fingers out groaning at the soft noise of Yamaguchi’s wet hole that followed, he rutted himself against Yamaguchi once out of frustration before he reached down between them pulling his hard cock out sighing with relief when it was out of his boxer briefs.

Yamaguchi was biting his lip yet again as he observed, the room was gradually getting darker nevertheless he could still see clearly and _holy shit_ Akiteru was bigger than he expected.

Akiteru was amused by the contrast of their skin colour, pale and tanned skin pressing together, it was a beautiful sight. The older glanced up at Yamaguchi while he rubbed lube on his erection, “are you scared?”

Yamaguchi paused then took a deep breath, “no,” he smiled and his gaze shifted to the side.

Akiteru reached up brushing some stray hair back, “look at me,” he grinned when those dark brown eyes were focused on him again.

Yamaguchi held his breath when Akiteru scooted closer, tanned thighs propped up on muscular bent pale thighs, Akiteru grabbed his cock lining it up starting to push into the slippery hole that puckered excitedly, the teen let out a huff and arched his back as Akiteru continued to move deeper inside of him.

Moments later Akiteru panted, “I’m all in.”

“R-really?” Yamaguchi’s eyes snapped open, he looked between them, Akiteru’s torso muscles were curled slightly as he was hunching a bit, the teen reached between them feeling his ass and the base of Akiteru’s hard cock, and he really was completely inside of him.

Yamaguchi noticed his cock was dribbling pre come onto his convulsing stomach, how fucking embarrassing, the teen shut his eyes and leaned back into Kei’s pillows.

Abruptly Akiteru’s grip was on Yamaguchi’s slender hips; he lifted the smaller to some extent then started to thrust into him over and over again. Yamaguchi yelped—his eyes flying open, Akiteru’s face was against his neck again as his hips worked against his ass. It was a confusing sensation, a wild sensation. Cries continued to fall from Yamaguchi’s open mouth as his arms lay over Akiteru’s flexing back, the room was too hot.

He never in his wildest dreams would he have guessed he’d be losing his virginity at 15 years old, in Kei’s bedroom to Kei’s older brother Akiteru and it was _perfect_.

He could feel everything inside of him, the pulse of Akiteru’s cock, every centimetre that pushed inside of him, his slender legs trembled against Akiteru’s sides, the older male started to thrust harder and faster. Yamaguchi’s cock bounced over his stomach, then his balls began to get tight and his stomach was clenching in the best way, “A-Aki,” he sounded absolutely winded, “I-I’m gonna come,” his knees bumped against the adult.

“ _So come_ ,” Akiteru rasped as he pushed his body closer against the teen continuing his rough assault.

Yamaguchi’s body shuddered as he wailed aloud, his asshole clenching around the girth of Akiteru as come shot out of the teens twitching cock between them, tears slipped down Yamaguchi’s face as his hold on Akiteru tightened.

Akiteru slowed down his pace then he stopped entirely, his cock twitching inside the warm insides that convulsed around him, however he didn’t come.

“I-I don’t want to stop just yet,” Akiteru said as he pulled out, his heavy cock was glistening with lube, the adult gazed up at Yamagishi who was panting heavily, “whoa,” his white teeth came into view, “you’re so sexy,” he kissed parted lips, ”please turn over.”

Yamaguchi swallowed then moved back to flip himself over with Akiteru’s help, he didn’t have strength to stay on his knees and hands so he sat on his ankles, the side of his face resting on the pillow he clenched with his hands, his arms bent under his chest.

Akiteru shifted behind him then his cock was at Yamaguchi’s entrance again.

Yamaguchi openly huffed against the pillow when Akiteru began to thrust into his ass again, his thighs and hips jerked , large rough hands gripped his hips pulling him back into every heavy thrust that came, Akiteru moaned against the back of his neck occasionally saying his name.

“ _Aki, Aki_ ,” Yamaguchi sobbed so sweetly, one of Akiteru’s hands moved up from his hips and to his chest of one of his perky nipples, he groped his breast tissue getting a certain shiver from the teen who couldn’t help but move back against the adult, “ _mmf!_ ”

“..’m gonna come,” Akiteru gulped, his lips against the nape of Yamaguchi’s neck.

Yamaguchi smiled against the sweat damp pillow, “ _so come._ ”

Akiteru’s hips violently stuttered, a deep groan caught in his throat, Yamaguchi choked on his own breath when he felt Akiteru’s come spurt inside of him in large amounts, it was so warm, so hot.

The two males stayed still, their bodies pressed together and connected, “should we move this to my bed?” Akiteru chuckled against Yamaguchi’s back.

Yamaguchi laughed.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> note: tsukki came home to a clean odour-free bedroom (•̀⌄•́)


End file.
